


Homecoming

by whydidIwritethis



Series: Sanders Sides Percy Jackson AU! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Deceit Sanders Has Vitiligo, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Deceit Sanders, Kid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Not Canon Compliant, Patton is the son of Aphrodite but they don't know that yet, Percy Jackson AU, Son of Hecate Deceit, Son of Hecate Janus, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, for the PJO timeline, here's the added Janus tags because i changed his name due to his name reveal, it isn't mentioned but, just some good old fashioned platonic Moceit fluff, with a hint of angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydidIwritethis/pseuds/whydidIwritethis
Summary: When Janus finally arrives at Camp Half-Blood for the summer, he's greeted by a scared newcomer running away from a monster.(Please read beginning notes if you decide to read!!)(edit: I changed Deceit's name in this to Janus)
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, platonic Moceit, they're literally like 7 so its strictly platonic
Series: Sanders Sides Percy Jackson AU! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686265
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been doing fuck tons of research (shout out Percy Jackson wiki) and it turns out Hecate isn't really that forgiving towards her kids but whatever, it's my au. also, this au is not compliant with the timeline for Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The Last Olympian takes place way before The Heroes of Olympus series, which means that the gods are forced to claim their children before the age of 13 and that the minor gods (like Hecate) have cabins. Patton and Janus are 7 and 8 in this fic and the events of The Blood of Olympus take place when they're 12 and 13. it's my au, so i make the rules lmao. 
> 
> the masterpost for this au where i explain everything about the au can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440108
> 
> please holler at me if i forgot to change any Ethans to Janus!
> 
> enjoy!!

“Be good Janus! I love you!” Janus’s dad says as they say one last goodbye to each other. 

“I will dad! I love you too!” Janus’s a little late arriving at camp for the summer, as most kids have already been here for a week. It’s about two weeks into June, and the breeze rustles the trees bordering Camp Half-Blood. Janus waves at his dad one last time, picks up his suitcase, and starts to walk towards the Hecate cabin. He passes by his favorite spot on Half-Blood Hill, right next to Thalia’s Pine, and presses his hand against the bark. Janus smiles to himself.

 _My home away from home,_ Janus thinks with a sigh. Janus’s been coming to Camp Half-Blood for about two years now, ever since he was six. He knows deep down that being a demigod is an awful experience most of the time, but coming here always felt like coming home. Janus makes his way past the volleyball court and the amphitheater, taking in the sights that he’s missed during the school year.

Opening the Hecate cabin door, Janus sees some of his half-siblings sweeping the floor and tidying up. The rest were probably out doing activities or training. Janus manages to almost get to the bunks when he’s interrupted by a gasp.

“Janus!” One of Janus’s older half-siblings, Jade, looks up from her tidying and immediately races across the cabin to wrap Janus in a hug. Janus can barely breathe. 

“You totally aren’t crushing my ribcage right now,” Janus says, smiling despite himself. 

When Jade pulls away and tells him to unpack (not without giving him a noogie and messing up his hair), Janus is out the door and racing back towards his favorite spot in almost no time. He’s got a little bit of time before a counselor finds him and hands him his schedule, so Janus decides to spend his free time relaxing on Half-Blood Hill, thinking about the summer to come. 

Janus is too young to go on quests, so he knows he might change his mind, but Janus loves being a demigod. He loves training with the older campers, he loves watching capture the flag (he’s too inexperienced to compete just yet), and he loves his mother. Janus knows that Hecate is not normally so gracious, so he takes pride in saying that his mother saved him from death two years ago. When Janus was told he was a Half-Blood by his dad, a monster attacked his house. The monster nearly killed him, but Hecate saved him last minute and told him to come here, to his now second home. Janus’s half-siblings were shocked when they heard this. They told him that their mother forces her children to earn her love, and Janus was going to do just that. Last summer, Jade had taught him simple spells that could create magic. Janus was elated! He could finally feel like he was the son of a powerful goddess just like his half-siblings.

The first few times Janus tried to use magic, he passed out. It took a lot out of him, but Jade said that was normal for someone so young. Over the summer, Janus began to master some simple spells. Jade explained to him that with practice, he could do cool things like see into the future and control the Mist! Janus was determined to make his mother proud, so he had been practicing magic whenever he could.

Muttering under his breath in Greek, Janus intends to practice making something simple move, like tree branches, but is surprised by a vision of a small boy and what looks to be his father sprinting towards the camp. Jerking back to reality, Janus stands up and looks around frantically.

_What was that? Was that the future?_

Suddenly, a shriek pierces the air. Janus races down Half-Blood Hill and towards the barrier, and he sees the same people from his vision sprinting towards the camp. Deciding not to scare them, he hides behind a tree.

“Daddy? Is it following us?” The little boy asks through panting breaths as they finally reach the border.

“I don’t know bud, but you’re gonna be safe here. I promise.” The boy’s father bends down on one knee and hugs the little boy to his chest, breathing heavily. “I’ll be safe. That thing doesn’t want my blood.” 

Were they chased by a monster? It makes sense.

“But daddy, I don’t wanna leave you!” The boy wails.

“It’s just for the summer Patton, you’ll see me again I promise.”

“I love you!”

“I love you too Pat,” The father gives the boy, Patton, one last bone-crushing hug, and then shoves him behind the magical border. The father blows a kiss and then runs away.

Janus watches as Patton looks around for a bit, and then falls to his knees and starts sobbing. Janus lets Patton cry for a bit, and then he steps out from behind his tree.

“Are you ok?” Janus asks. _What a stupid question,_ Janus thinks, _of course he’s not ok!_

Patton whips his head up and scuttles away on his hands and knees. “I don’t want trouble! I don’t even know where I am!”

Janus squats down to look less intimidating. “You’re at Camp Half-Blood. Since you could come through the border, it’s safe to say you’re a Half-Blood, just like me.”

“What’s a Half-Blood?” Patton asks, quirking his eyebrow.

“It means that your mom or dad is a Greek god or goddess,” Janus says.

“I thought those weren’t real. Mrs. Bethel said the Greeks made them up,” Patton says, looking puzzled.

“They’re real. My mother is Hecate, goddess of magic, and she saved me from a monster attack two years ago, so now I come here for the summers. Has your dad told you anything?” Janus makes his way over to Patton and sits down next to him.

“He told me that mommy left when I was born, and he hasn’t seen her since. But that’s all I know. I didn’t know she was a goddess!” Patton lets out a giggle.

“Well that narrows it down a bit, but not by much. How old are you?” Janus asks.

“I’m seven. Oh! My name is Patton by the way!” Patton beams over at Janus.

“My name is Janus. I’m eight, but the gods made an oath to claim their children by the age of thirteen. I know Hecate is my mom because she saved me, so I guess we’ll have to wait for your mom to claim you.” Janus explains. Patton smiles at Janus and nods.

“You know, you don’t have to be so happy. I assume you were attacked?” Janus looks over at Patton, with his swollen red eyes.

“A creature tried to be my step-mom. My dad grabbed me and ran all the way here. I’m trying to stay happy, but it’s really hard.” Patton wipes a stray tear from his cheek. Janus normally isn’t one for physical comfort, but he’ll make an allowance for this boy. Janus opens his arms, and Patton promptly falls into him and starts bawling.

“Your dad was right. You’re gonna be safe here. No monster can get past the border.” Janus really doesn’t know how to comfort the sobbing boy, but what he said seems to do the trick.

“Thanks, Janus. I feel a lot better.” Patton gives a genuine smile, the first one Janus’s seen, when he pulls away.

“We should head towards the Big House. Dr. D will tell you how to move into the Hermes cabin, and Chiron will see if you have any injuries,” Janus explains as he stands up and helps Patton get up.

“Who are they?” Patton asks as he dusts himself off.

“Dr. D runs the camp. He’s super cranky all the time because Zeus punished him to work here. Oh, he’s also the god of wine,” Janus says, heading towards the Big House.

“Oh! Oh! I remember him! Isn’t his name Dyson?” Patton hops a little, excited. Janus lets out a loud laugh.

“Don’t let him hear you call him that or he’ll probably scream. His name is Dionysis, but close!” Janus says after his laughing fit. “Chiron is the activities director. He’s also half horse.”

“Whoa!” Patton exclaims.

As the two boys make their way to the Big House, Janus hopes Patton will keep laughing. 

_He deserves it._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! if you would like to, please leave a kudos and a comment! i try to reply to every comment i receive, and your support and constructive criticism means the world to me!!! have a fantastic day!
> 
> (once again, the masterpost for this au can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440108)
> 
> -Roman


End file.
